


Time Runs Out

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: fics in which Momota fucking dies [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional, I spend so much time on this I hope you cry reading, Maybe even heavy angst, Other, Rewrite of chapter 5, Spoilers for Whole Game, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, implied ship could also be one sided but whatever it's barely there anyway, this shit is heavy, those kids being suicidal on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: His time run out. Way faster than expected.Sometimes it happens that plans go wrong, horribly wrong even, that's how it went this time.





	Time Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> They only use honorifics when they say person's name out loud and besides Harukawa and Saihara refering to Momota as Kaito, because they were close, most is refered to by their last names. There most likely are spelling mistakes and some grammar ones, but I tried my best, okay? Might fix it later if possible.

For Maki's world to fall apart it took less than a second in which Kaito stepped between her and Ouma. She heard herself like a voice from another world "arrows are poisoned" and then she was running to Saihara's lab and back with the feeling of dread choking her.

* * *

Kokichi tries to calculate the time it will take Harukawa to come back, because she will be back with antidote for sure. At least he hoped so. It was hard for him to believe in cold blooded assassin getting attached to the idiot enough to want to save him. He had to trust his observations instead of prejudice, she did, he have seen it, she cares, she will be coming to the rescue. All according to plan. He closes the hangar and puts on the barrier. She used her electrohammer before. She is not going back inside.

One minute passes and Momota slides down the wall he was leaning on, grasping the spot he took an arrow out of with his other hand, his breathing is heavy. While Kokichi admits the poison makes it a little bit harder to breathe and his legs starts to feel shaky, it is obviously worse for the other. It was only a minute, maybe she made it to the school building, but there's five floors for her to climb, it will take a few more, so he starts to wonder if she is going to make it in time. The poison was suppoused to be slow, but who knows.  
Second minute in and everything irritates him now. The way the wound on his back stung whenever he moved. Stress. Anticipation. Fear he tried not to think of. Momota's fucking wheezing and rattling like an old truck that can't start its engine. Harukawa probably running up the stairs. Perhaps to the third floor.  
Three. Minutes. Three minutes. Is this enough to lose one's mind? Seems like it, or more likely he was insane for much longer, but was she at least in the lab by now? He couldn't wait. Momota started coughing and he didn't wanted to look in his direction. He couldn't fail. He was terrified.  
Too early for blood. Way to early to say goodbye to the space case. He was essential for the plan to work. Where was that dumb bitch?! Looking for the right bottle in panic or ditching? Why couldn't he tell with her? Was he really that biased to expect her not to care after what he saw? Maybe more like, he couldn't believe what he knew anymore, logic betrayed him before, all he could do was doubt, wait and try his best to keep going without vomiting himself when he heard the splatter.  
Five minutes. The smell of blood is unbearable. Momota becoming quieter wasn't a good thing for once. Fuck. _Fuck. **Fuck.**_

* * *

 

It takes six minutes with seconds she couldn't count for Maki to come back. Only to see the barrier being here again. She tries destroing the device with a knife, since she doesn't know the code, but it's useless. She needs a diffrent way in.  But there's no other way. Oh god, what is she going to do now? _Window! There's this little window. **Where is it? Where is it, where where where HERE.**_ Kaito. Oh god, it's Kaito, she sees him. After opening the window he was the first thing to see, directly across the room. So she just throws the bottle at him, which she realises almost instantly was a dumb idea. Her vision is a bit blurry, but she can see that he doesn't react and that's clearly a bad sign. Before she can reason it for herself Ouma speaks up, not giving her a kind lie this time, only the truth in form of four words.

"You are too late."  
Then there's "but thanks for the antidote." Bitter. She notes that he's not pleased with how it turned out, too. After that her mind shuts down, legs give out, it's been a long time since she felt this broken. She was suppoused to know better than that by now, getting attached during a killing game? Pathetic, stupid, _stupid,_ **stupid.**  
When all she can feel anymore is exhaustion she leaves slowly. The night is at its end, sun is about to rise. She is going to die. She doesn't care anymore. Kaito died. She will die. Ouma is going to have her executed, isn't he? Or tell everyone what she did and watch how they will react, since he said he was done with the killing game, that would do for another experiment of his. And she ended up giving him antidote. Could she done any worse on this job? Everything went wrong.  
She collapses on her bed to have a restless sleep until morning annoucement, so not for long.

* * *

  
For the first hour after drinking the antidote Kokichi was as fine as person sitting in a room with a dead body, having open and untreated wounds himself and being an absolute failure could be. All his plans went to fuck themselfs. Just like that.   
Deeper into the night he grows nauseous and starts to wonder if it really worked or just slowed down the poison. As the time shows, it's not the case, it's just that his body decided that the best way to get rid of the toxins is to throw them up, which is to simply put it lovely, great, _amazing_.  
After becoming very close friends with the toilet, like seriously best friend he ever made, he lets it out of the hours lasting hug and everything hurts. He couldn't really do anything to mess with the crime scene. Both Harukawa and the real mastermind saw everything, plus he was too weak to move Momota, even for a bit, while hydraulic press was pretty far away. All there was left to do was to pass out either on the spot or crawl into the exisal, so he doesn't sleep right next to a dead body. Bonus, that he'll be hidden if they decide to come here to investigate. Who knows what she did after leaving the hangar, she could tell them anything or nothing at all. He would spend some time wondering what would be necessary to get them outside of their dorms and make them willing to do anything ever again if he wasn't so tired. Also it was Harukawa's problem, not his. Surprisingly he ended up not being involved in that murder, practically, at all. Funny how mastermind failed to get rid of him for the second time and still is too much of a coward to go after him by themselfs, well, a rulefreak if you will. Except that would be bullshit. He was pretty sure mastermind interfered with murder before. He couldn't be sure that they wouldn't do that again, fixing what suppoused culprit didn't got right, that is. Actually he couldn't be sure of anything anymore, all he had left was doubt and the only thing he could do was wait for something to happen. Falling asleep was the only logical thing to do, even if there were chances he wouldn't wake up again he couldn't be bothered. He was exhausted, but he still had to reason it to himself and repeat that there's nothing else he could do now a few times before he finally passed out.

* * *

When she wakes up she feels dead inside and that's how it most likely will stay for her till the end.  
Going to the dinning hall she makes a decision. She will tell them herself. Not giving him the satisfaction to call her out. Not giving him another exciting class trial with friends doubting each other again. She'll serve him the boring, instant truth. It is worthy for the last thing she does to go against what the mastermind wants one more time.  
She's not surprised to see only Shirogane and Kiibo in the room. After saying she wants to tell something to everyone she doesn't even need to ask Kiibo to help her with bringing Saihara and Yumeno out of their dorms. This was almost the same as the previous day when she annouced they would save Kaito. The diffrence was that this time when they opened their doors, even if they took their time with it, they were ready to exit their rooms, because she gave them that sparkle of hope after they first gave up and now she was going to be the one to take it away from them. Guess that's her punishment for trying to change her fate. A killing machine was all she was suppoused to be. No feelings. Now there was no distance keeping her detached from the pain, it hit her directly and so did the guilt. This once it was her choice to reach for the weapon, no one told her to. She wasn't just a tool anymore, but an out of control, emotion-driven killer. There was nothing worse than letting emotions take control of her actions, she knew that and did it anyway. She needed logic, but instead she had panic and it shows. Caring about someone else, how foolish of her. If she didn't get the antidote Ouma would be dead. Her mission would be accomplished, but no. Now she had to explain to the four remaining students that she killed their friend, because she's a dumb assassin, who only knows how to do one thing. Murder. And they finally will hate her as they should from the moment Ouma called her out. There is no more reason to believe in her, Kaito's point proven wrong, how lucky is this day for Kokichi Ouma?  
So she had the four of them, probably the last survivors of the human race, listen to her. Just one more time, later she wouldn't talk much more. She made up her mind on what to do. Words slip out without control and she's uncertain if they understand what she's saying, except for the "terrible mistake" part. Kiibo asked some questions, but they were uninportant. She doesn't acknowledge them at all, gives up on explaining and says it. Those dreaded words, she heard in one of her nightmares before and now it became real. "I killed Kaito." She hates how it sounds. No emotion in her voice, because she's not even surprised in the end. Just dissapointed in herself. Not breaking down only thanks to the rage inside her, it kept her alive through all those years and could do the same this time directed at someone else. The mastermind. Ouma. This was the enemy. She could keep it up for a bit longer. They will think she's a monster, but... That's the truth.  
Saihara is freaked out, he always is whenever anything happens. And she can swear to god if there's one this boy deserves a break, but thanks to her he lost another friend and will have to deal with a class trial again. For a moment she wonders if he considered her a friend too. From her point of view it was more like they both were spending time with Kaito at the same time, but he could have a diffrent interpretations of their trainings. Hopefully no. She silently prayed for him not to react like he did with Akamatsu. It would be so much better if he could hate her. She doesn't talk to him directly or even look at him from this point on. Instead she goes to the hangar, listens to the annoucement, describes what happend with monnotone voice, like it's a chore, nothing she cares about, because she can't give them a reason to feel empathy towards her. She's the liar now. The irony of the fate. Bet that this rat enjoys watching her struggle from his hiding? Doesn't seem like he's about to show himself, but that's not necessery, even if she doesn't get to him she'll make a good use of the knife she always carry around before the trial starts.

* * *

  
Usually he slept very little and very lightly, not wanting to waste time, miss anything happening or get killed, because he wasn't wary of his surroundings. This time he must have been really out of it, not even the morning announcement managed to wake him up. The noise others made while entering the hangar wake him up just in time to hear the body discovery annoucement. As much as he was itching to know what they think have happened, he had to wait for the class trial hidden. There was another plan forming in his head, much simpler than the ones he had before. He only needed to keep the exisal he was in and everything would be fine, well, fine is the wrong term, but it would turn out the way he wanted it to. If he couldn't stay in the exisal he still would go with this, maybe ask Kiiboy to... This was his last straw, the only possibility untill he would have to give up on ending this game. Leave it to Saihara to deal with and simply not care anymore. He was just tired and in pain and no one cared for him, so why would he care for them. Thinking like that was tempting, but so unlike him, he just wasn't the kind to know how to give up, even when he wanted, when the price was clearly too high he would pursue his goal to the end. Not the way Akamatsu did, blind to everything on the way. He was worse, because he was aware of the price and yet he would reach out of what he couldn't aford. Even if he tried he couldn't do it on his own. So he made decisions in place of others, stole their choices, their futures, their lifes, everything he could he took from them. He wasn't any better than Akamatsu or Tojo, trying to be the hero, sacrifice few of them for a greater good. And he wanted to believe that it was worth it, he wanted to be as delusional as they were, to believe... funny, he never had strong faith in anything, doubt was all he had and he was repeating himself, but goddamnit he couldn't stop his thoughts so they were running in circles. Believing and trusting, hmm, those were favorite activities of Momota, but somehow when Saihara had diffrent opinion than him in last class trial all his trust in his sidekick's detective skills was suddenly gone. It never stopped amazing him how much of an pushy, self-centered asshole the astronaut could be while keeping reputation of a good person. Were people actually that dumb to see Momota as a hero, just because he called himself one? Looking at how they took the things **he** said at face value whenever his words matched the way they wanted to see him, just to assume he was lying when he showed diffrent side of him, it was possible. Bunch of conformist, hypocrites with their beliefs and scape goats like him, because people like that needed a villain to make sure they were the good guys, since world was black and white like that. Maybe it was his mistake that he took this role from the start as this is a given, taking all the blame at all times was a bad habit to have. But he couldn't know that Akamatsu would be gone so soon, it seemed like the best course of action to direct their anger at him back then, so they kept trusting her. Not like she was a good leader, but she got something he lacked and everyone here needed it - optimism. She could keep them from falling apart and that would be enough, but no, she had to play the tragic hero. He underestimated how similar their personalities were. In the end they were the same, fools in the hands of fate trying to change something. First of all, she wasn't as optimistic as she was telling everyone to be, in reality she didn't believe in positive outcome coming without giving it a little push and she wanted to do it on her own, not trusting anyone to help her or willing to share the blame. In that aspect they were the same. Yeah, that wasn't a good thing, actually quite the opposite, buthe had to admit it to her before she got executed - she wasn't a boring person. When Tojo is revealed to be the culprit and second class trial comes to an end he can't stop thinking that he expected it and didn't stop this. It was obvious that after the game had started and it was going to be continued no matter what. He tried, that was what Insect Meet & Greet was for, but trying's not enough. Akamatsu was gone and group was left disbanded, no one would trust him to be the leader, maybe except someone as naive as Gokuhara. So all his efforts were in vein. He couldn't help Hoshi. He couldn't stop Tojo. There was nothing he could do for them. He was useless there. Having whole nation rely on you and compare that to this small group of people that were basically strangers and you couldn't trust them... He missed DICE, people that made him feel needed. Of course he understood why the maid did what she did. But that didn't mean he agreed with her, life can't be valued like that, it's priceless, so even if for him DICE was far more important than those people, he couldn't possibly sacrifice them for the sake of going back. It was just wrong. Every single life matters and you can't decide which matters more. Plus motive videos were most likely total bullshit, like - teenager a prime minister, seriously? And she had the audacity to _expect_ them to die for her, disgusting. This wasn't the girl he teased by calling her mom, this was a murderer and he held no sympathy towards such. Saying that, he was proud of calling Harukawa out on her lie, one thing he did right during this hellish game. He hated murderers. He hated liars. He hated himself. Finding Yonaga dead felt surreal. She just had that vibe like she was immortal. Small part of him was relieved, he knew that even if she had best intentions her actions were quickly taking a dangerous turn. They were the same, too. Unstable kids, trying to regain control of the situation while keeping on smiling, a bit insane, because smile couldn't be anything more than a mask at this point. The most disturbing thing about her body was lack of the smile, it was suppoused to be here permamently. It was probably at that time, too, that he realized that he wasn't going to make it out alive, he wasn't giving himself much chances from the start, but at that point he was sure. Other thought that infected his brain and didn't left yet was that Saihara could become a killer. The first two culprits were the ones that seemed the most sane of the group in the begining, after all. Nobody would believe that the detective could do it, they all rely on him to solve the cases, if he were to be the blackened he'd get away with it easily. It's even more suspicious when he's at the scene when Chabashira dies, too. Also, the moment in which he realized he was in the same room when the murder took place must have been the moment when he lost his mind. He stayed sane long enough. If someone like Saihara was capable of murder, then who's to say, that he wouldn't be next to snap? He could think that he had strong moral grounds, but did he?

Oh, they _**finally** left the toilet. _What were they doing there so long? There really wasn't much to investigate in here. Any minute and he would unavoidably got to the point when he can't stop himself from crying. Now it looked like Harukawa was searching for him around the hangar. He's dead, but at least they won't see him cry. It's important to upkeep reputation of the villain to the very end. She's close to finding him, checking the other exisal, when Saihara interrupts her search. He says that it's unlikely that he'd still be hiding here; _funny;_ and that they should go and check somewhere else, especially that Monokuma not calling time for a class trial yet means that they need to investigate more. What luck keeps saving his ass when he gave up on living?

* * *

 Terrible, but she deserves to feel this way. Just looking at them hurts, she's the one to blame. Traitor and she's about to do worse. Selfish. Now she could see how selfish she was. Getting so caught up in what she wanted, what she felt without considering the impact it had on others. She was going to leave them with the mess she made to deal with, because she was selfish. She couldn't fix her mistakes, she couldn't find Ouma and finish what she started, she couldn't do anything besides following Saihara wherever he was going right now. He must hate her, but he doesn't show. _Maybe he'd try to kill her in revenge._ No. That's idiotic. He wouldn't even dream of hurting anyone. He also doesn't know that she wouldn't try to defend herself, so even if he wanted to he wouldn't attack her, she's way stronger than he is. Apparently the location he wanted to investigate was his own lab. He looks at the cabinet with poison, makes a truth bullet and then they hear Monokuma's voice telling everyone to go to the Shrine of Judgement. And they go, but unfortunately her wish to make it there in silence cannot be granted. No, Saihara tries to talk to her and she doesn't run from it the way she wants to, she listens to his soft voice and doesn't break, because she is absolutly not allowed to hurt him further by tearing up like that. She doesn't deserve to cry, to let it out and feel better, to feel at all, just few more minutes and everything will be over for her. God. He _is_ asking how she feels. "Not at all." Seems about right. She has no intention of saying anything ever again. She's done. At the very last Saihara doesn't make another attempt, for that she's grateful. But it's not fair. She took so much from him, she could give him some words, it couldn't hurt more. She wasn't like Akamatsu or Kaito, it wasn't like her to play a hero, to say something positive or try to make him promise anything. It would just make it worse, heavier burden on his shoulders. This boy doesn't need any more responsibility, less would be better. They're on the second floor when she starts talking. "I've never considered leaving." There's a quiet _huh_ or _what_ from him, not sure she continues. "There was just not reason for me to... I didn't particularly wanted to die, but I never believed I deserved to survive. And just like every single person before who decided to kill I've made a choice knowing the risk. We've all been told at the start how this works. I am not trying to get away with this, because I'm prepared to die. I am going to die today and you won't feel bad for me, understood? Don't say anything. I've killed a lot of people, I deserve death penalty without this game. We all dumped this responibility to guide us through the class trials on you and it's simply unfair. You do the dirty work every time and then we just vote, but not this time. I guess I want to say, you're a good person, you know? You might feel like it's you leading the culprit to the execution, but it's you leading the innocent out safe, culprit made their choice, they knew this could happen to them, it's their fault. It's my fault this time, I've tried to kill Ouma, I've failed and I'll pay for my mistake. I am the only one to blame." Oh shit, he's crying. What should she do? They're on the steps right outside the school building. Should she do anything? "Y-you've got that wrong." Okay, she didn't expected this. "It wasn't just your fault, you wanted to portray it this way, but it isn't like you missed Ouma and the arrow hit Kaito, but more like he stepped between you, right?" How does he know this? The question must be in her eyes or he learned to read her so well, because he answers before she can ask. "It's... very Kaito-thing to do in a situation like this. The placement of the wound is also pointing towards this scenario..." And so, there were two crying idiots hugging each other and telling themselfs that it's for the other's comfort. No point holding it in, he figured her out already. "B-but... how could I...? was I suppoused to say that the idiot... just _fucking_... **had** **to** play the hero?! That the poison worked... three times faster than it should... for him... and not for Ouma... wail like a baby that it's not fair like I'm doing now? and I want him back... I think I loved him... If... **If** I said that at first... Would that'd be better? I shouldn't be playing the victim here, because even if you look at it this way... It's still my fault. I promised Kaito that I wouldn't kill anyone and then I went there with murder intent, he tried to save me, I was about to shot that rat in the head when... when... all he asked me to do was to not kill, that should be easy, _but I'm me_ and now he's dead and you should just hate me. Why don't you hate me? It'd be easier for you, you know?" But Saihara held her without saying anything untill they both calmed down, wiped her tears away and tried to give a reasurring smile, but that thing didn't really work on either of their faces, they weren't heroes, only broken kids. That was okay. Not everyone has to be strong. Is it even possible to always stay strong? Being able to be vulnerable like this feels more like a privilege than a bad thing. She opened up for once. They were walking again, she assumed that meant he wasn't going to say anything, so it startled her when he spoke again. "I don't hate you. Kaito was dying, because of his illness, he did his best to hide it, but we both know it. You said yourself that the poison kicked in faster than it should and... vomiting blood isn't among it's side effects, is it?" It wasn't, so she shook her head. "Exactly. Think about it this way. He was terminally ill, suffering, you've put a stop to this, shortened the time he had to undergo this pain." He has a point, but it doesn't matter, they're nearing their destination. She has to act now. End it on her terms. "Thank you... and sorry." She puts a distace between them and before he turns around to see why she's already holding a knife to her neck. "Don't look." And then she slashes her own throat in one swift motion without hesitation.

* * *

Why is he alive? Maybe if he let Iruma kill him he could've keep some dignity, but then would they be able to figure it out? Would he mind it? Miu Iruma, the only survivor. He didn't know. He was insane, after all. Couldn't be sure of anything. Perhaps, he was the one that wanted them all dead, but he couldn't have that done any other way than his own. And he failed, because he's crazy and crazy person's plans don't make sense. He doesn't make sense. Everyone wants him dead, so why is he alive? World is (maybe) destroyed. They're (probably) being watched. What the fuck are Remnants of Despair? According to Harukawa he should know. He doesn't know. It feels like his head was spinning ever since he hit it during third investigation. Like he didn't calm down for a single moment since Iruma refused to give him inventions she made for him. Like his wounds must've been on him since he walked on the rooftop and got infected when Saihara choose to ignore him before logging out of the Neo World Program, they've only became visible last night. He wanted them to hate him, to die and to end the game. He wanted too much. He was stupid. He lost the game and wouldn't get what he wanted. Except for the hate, that much he achieved easily. Perhaps, because he didn't really want that, but he thought that he had to. Now he knew he couldn't trust himself, but it was too late. He was alive, but he already lost, there was literally zero percent chance he'd win. Unless mastermind was this kind of sadist to keep him alive as a punishment for his actions. That wouldn't count as a win, though, so either way he lost the game. His plan failed and it's all that there's to it. He still wanted to try one more time, not like he had anything else left to do, but it wasn't going to work. Nothing works out like he expects it to nowadays, his once genius brain is broken beyond repair or so he says, (maybe) just to be dramatic. There's also the possibility that none of this is real. He can't tell anymore. Maybe it's all in his head. Maybe it's just him being insane. That'd be nice. Or, how about virtual reality? There were some unrealistic things going on, like bears... or whole buildings popping out of the thin air. Anyway, it probably was long enough since they left the hangar, so he could do that too.

He was first in front of the shrine. Not surprising, they weren't suppoused to be there yet. Monokuma jumps out to yell at him almost immediately. Of course, he doesn't want him to enter in exisal. Good he's annoying enough to make even Monokuma give up. He lets it go with a warning. "You better not try anything, kid. If you do, you might just explode, y'know?" Being alone in a trial room is a whole other experience, horrible. He tries not to think. Just wait for the others. Things never work when he tries them. It's like he's the last person left in the world. He might as well believe it, it's not like anybody else would want to interact with him, so maybe it'd be for the best to start getting used to this. Empty rooms, being alone with his thoughts for hours, days, weeks, months. Sooner or later he'll (probably) kill himself. Now he's still too much of a coward to do this on his own. He still has some stupid hope to solve his problems. Not belief that he can, but hope that he could, those are very diffrent things, even if they seem the same. So much planning for him to now be still alive and going with half-assed plan B, yeah, feeling optimistic as fuck. He's spiritually jumping from happiness and pure joy. And that's the truth, but he can't remember when he became this sarcastic.

Elevator is moving again. He really should have think about what approach to take in this situation, instead of mulling over everything he already spend all of the sleepless night in his dorm thinking about. Should he even bother trying to act like the mastermind. Be extremely obnoxious or lay low for once? Well, he's going to improvise.  Harukawa missing from the group throws his off pace. Something unexpected happening, the usual. If he were the mastermind he shouldn't have to ask, but he does, because it's easy to assume that it means she died and he wants to know what happened. He needs to know, it might matter. Who knows. He doesn't know anything.

So she killed herself. On the plus side he doesn't get to see her execution, on the other side he's confused. Was this suppoused to be a jab against him, "the mastermind"? A way of rebelling, sort of "you won't get me alive" with a middle finger? If yes, then he's honoured. He can't be sure though and he doesn't like that. He also doesn't enjoy the thought of anyone dying, miss assassin included.

It'd be best for him if they were over with the trial as fast as possible, so he doesn't say much. They know everything and go over the details for formality. She really've told them, huh? That's just better for him. He doesn't have to explain anything... or so he thought. Monokuma, being the asshole that he is, decided it'd be funny to mess with them by interrupting specifically to refer to him as a "terrorist who took over my school" asking if he "wants to sit on his throne too." Bastard. Is one peaceful class trial really too much to ask for? He has to choose his words cautiously now. For starter. "No, thank you." _Fuck you._ He's not leaving his safe, nice exisal. Nu-uh. Moving on to his lovely and currently freaked out fellow prisoners. "Yup. Yup. It's exactly what you're thinking it is. Monokuma is going through a midlife crisis, causing him to rebel against me."   
"That's not... what it looks like." Why does Saihara use his brain, when he could just look pretty and no one would mind? "You lied about who you are."  
Yumeno beats him to argue with the detective. She really changed, shame that Tenko had to die for it to happen. It's like the fighting spirit was passed to her, but he doesn't believe in ghosts, seeing one doesn't change that, because it was here and he can't believe in anything he sees here or that change being natural and not suspicious. Step by step Saihara proves that he's imposter, only pretending to be the mastermind. His motive (stopping the game by saying it's over). Not knowing about the Remnants of Despair. He doesn't try to fight. Others try to deny, but he's quiet untill they're done. "The truth about me is now bare and naked, you undressed it perfectly Saihara-chan! Do you like what you see? Do you?"  
"Not yet, I want to..."   
"What does the boy detective want? No bear cares, because... it's time to vote! Who will be chosen as the blackend? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" They vote for Harukawa. Monokuma expresses his disappointment in not having anyone to execute. They leave. Five of them and one is not to be trusted, but now they know it's not him. Saihara asks him to talk, but he brushes him off with "Not now, I need to show you all something first." It's time to finalize the plan B. He leads them to the library and using the strenght of an exisal forces the hidden door open. It is not more than five minutes later that Saihara says "I think we need to re-open the case of Amami-kun's murder."


End file.
